Geographic entities (such as, for example, nations or states) often set goals for achieving certain economic social, and learning outcomes by a future point in time. In many cases, these outcomes are related to the educational performance of students in their schools. Schools have the ability to influence the educational performance of students by interventions or treatments in the educational system, such as for example by the adoption of particular technology, tools, techniques, and policies. The goal of these interventions is to improve the desired outcomes.